


First Steps

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos are still new and havent done it yet, but Carlos likes to tease a little bit too much. The boys are also very fond of PDA</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Their relationship started off a little slow. Carlos was young and Jay didn't want to do anything that would push him. So when Carlos initiated makeout sessions by Jay's locker or insisted on remaining plastered to Jay's side it surprised him. It surprised the hell out of everyone.

Well the first week only. After that it made people shout out things like "No one wants to see that!!". Which was a lie because everyone wanted see Carlos and Jay get hot and heavy. But no one was going to say that out loud. 

Speaking of getting hot and heavy, the two boys hadn't done it yet. Carlos was two years younger and while Jay didn't push anything he was slowly dying of blue balls. Painfully dying. And Carlos knew! The little tease knew!He knew exactly what he did to the older boy! 

So Jay unloaded all his best tricks. That would teach him.   
"Hey babe, why don't you sit down? Just let me wipe your chair" Jay said as Carlos walked into the common area. Standing up to grab a tissue Jay pretended to clean his face before sitting laying back on the couch and announcing "it's ready" while pointing at his face. 

"Mmm, thanks, but I prefer something long and thick holding me up" Carlos teased as he lightly ran his knuckles over the seam of Jay's crotch. "I think this over here might be good enough, but I'll have to look over some other options before I decide." Jay's eyes darkened and Carlos's teasing smile turned into a smug smirk. 

"Oh Chad! Why don't you let me sit..." Carlos trailed off as Jay forced him down on to the couch. The younger boy found himself placed on Jay's lap as the elder locked his arms around his waist. "Mmm, maybe your right. I think this seat will do just fine" Carlos said as he lightly grinded on Jay's hardening cock. 

Jay choked on a groan and only said "Don't start something you might not be able to finish little man". Quickly calming himself and retaining control Jay turned to Mal and Evie who had just walked in. "Hey guys! What's up?". Carlos and Jay's embrace turned a touch more innocent at the sight of the other girls. Carlos slid off Jay's lap and cuddled into his side. Leaning back the boys shared and sweet kiss and small smiles. 

"You two know you have a dorm right? One that you happen to share together?" Mal stated as she came to stand in front of the males.

"Yeah guys, go to your room. Your scaring Sneezy " Evie motioned to the monitor, whom was trying to keep his eyes on the other side of the room. 

"That might be cause you're here Evie, not Jay and I. Besides who are you to tell me I can't publicly show the love of my life the affection he deserves?" 

"Aw baby, I had no idea you felt that way" Carlos said angling his head up for a kiss. "Yeah what gives you the right? If I wanna sit on Jay and make out with him in the middle of the commons I have every right" 

"Um maybe not sit on. We talked about you not being able to finish was you start" Jay quickly stated, hoping to avoid a public erection.

"Oh babe, I can always finish was I start. I'm very good with my mouth" and as if to prove his point Carlos drew the other boy in for a slow languid kiss. "See? Or would just like a more interactive demonstration"

"You know, I think you guys are right! Maybe we should just stay in our dorm. We'll do that right now! Let's go Carlos! Right now!" Jay said standing up and trying to drag the boy off. "Carlos! Let's go!" Jay finally commanded and Carlos flushed and moved to comply. 

"Yes sir"


End file.
